


shore leave

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Sailing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: “When Anakin suggested an alternative mode of transport to flying to reach the rendezvous point, I wasn’t expectingthis.”“Oh c’mon, Obi-Wan!” Quinlan Vos turned his face into the warm breeze and tossed his long hair back. “Isn’t sailingglorious?!”





	shore leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).

“When Anakin suggested an alternative mode of transport to flying to reach the rendezvous point, I wasn’t expecting _this_.”

“Oh c’mon, Obi-Wan!” Quinlan Vos turned his face into the warm breeze and tossed his long hair back. “Isn’t sailing _glorious_?!”

“The words I have in mind are more along the lines of ‘slow’ and ‘salty’,” Obi-Wan Kenobi groused. The bow of their little two-person sailboat hit a wave head on, blowing a spray of saltwater onto Obi-Wan. He sputtered. His beard was getting crusty with salt too – he’d swear it was.

Okay, okay, yes, it was true that the plan was to sneak up on the Separatist base onworld, and low-tech, local methods were best for moving about undetected. But sailing? That was going overboard, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

Not that he wanted to go overboard or anything at the moment. Literally _or_ figuratively.

“How much longer?” Obi-Wan asked, trying not to whine like an impatient youngling.

“Another full day, maybe? But,” Quinlan hastened to add when he noticed Obi-Wan’s expression darkening, “I was thinking maybe we’d call it quits today and take a rest.”

“But where—?” Obi-Wan began.

“There.”

“Ah. I see.”

And Obi-Wan did see. A picturesque coral atoll lay straight ahead. At their current rate of travel, they’d make land within the hour.

* * *

“Now…I see…” Obi-Wan huffed as he and Quinlan dragged their sailboat behind them onto dry land. “Why Anakin…” He grunted. “Didn’t want…oof!” He nearly tripped but caught himself before falling. “Why Anakin…didn’t want…to come…with us!”

_Sand. An entire beach’s worth of it._

“Isn’t this beach _glorious_?!” Quinlan cried, pulling off his boots and throwing them aside so that he could wriggle his bare toes in the sand. He threw his arms wide. “And look at the sea! The sky! Blue on blue – perfection!”

“Yes, Quinlan, it’s lovely, but—”

“But nothing! Wanna go for a swim?”

Obi-Wan grimaced as he finished tying the knot to their sailboat’s mooring. He’d just spent the last 14 hours bobbing on top of that ocean; he wasn’t exactly eager to go plunging back into it!

“Okay, you stay on the beach, then. Work on your tan. I’ll see you later.” Quinlan made a mad dash for the water, casting aside bits and pieces of his Jedi robes as he went. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, shook his head, and settled down onto the sand to rest.

If was nice and soft. And almost cool to the touch, in spite of the blazing sun overhead. Obi-Wan shifted about until he found a comfortable reclining position. Quinlan was already a tiny figure cavorting in the distance. This wasn’t bad, really – the rhythm of the waves breaking on the shore, the melodious calls of the shore animals – it was quite soothing, in fact, and Obi-Wan could use a nap…

“Dinner is served! Catch of the day!”

Obi-Wan jolted awake. Hours had clearly passed, for the light was fading, and Quinlan had built a small campfire nearby on the beach and was roasting what looked to be fresh fish and some manner of starchy fruit on a spit.

“Mmm, it’s delicious. Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. He didn’t know what he’d been given, but it was.

Quinlan sat down beside him. He gestured toward the setting sun, which was painting the sea and sky in fiery colors ranging from russet to gold. “Not bad, eh, Obi-Wan? We could almost call it shore leave.”

“We could.” Obi-Wan agreed. This hadn’t ended up being a terrible day, all told, Obi-Wan wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d been too pessimistic about things.

After that, they sat in silence for a while, listening to the wind and the waves.

“Hey, do you want to sing campfire songs?” Quinlan asked suddenly.

“No.”

“Oh c’mon, Obi-Wan!”

“Don’t push your luck, Quinlan.”


End file.
